I Need You
by Sogie123
Summary: Austin and Ally go to a private school. They love each other, so much. But sadly,there families have hated each other for ages. But that doesn't stop them. But when rumors start going around at school, can Austin and Ally keep their love secret, or will they be separated,forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my people. I am writing a more darker story today. I'm figuring things out right now, but it's good, trust me. And like my last story, this fanfic will be starring my sassy OC, Rebecca! If you have read my last Ausly fanfic, you'll know Rebecca, but if you don't go read it. It's super dark and kind of sad, but hey, I'm trying here. ENJOY and this is in Ally's point of view. **

_His hands tangled in my hair, breathe ragged. Hot kisses running down my body. _

I can't get it out of my head. It won't stop.

_Toes curling, Sounds of pure pleasure filled the room. I couldn't breathe. _

I wanted him. No, I _needed_ him. But we couldn't be together, no matter what.

_His soft, gentle hands roamed my body, places that have been never touched like that before. _

But I can't get that night out of my head. I long his touch, him breathing down my spine. I can't take it anymore. I run downstairs, grabbing my purse. My dad was out tonight, he wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. He wouldn't know. I grabbed my slippers, slipping on my leather jacket. It was raining, but I didn't care. I ran through the cold rain, it felt like knives running down my sensitive skin. I had to meet him again. Even though it was forbidden, I had too. Thirty long minutes seemed like forever. I was at his mansion now. I threw small pebbles at his windows. It opened. His blonde, soft hair covered his eyes. I smiled. I missed him so much. He let down a rope, for me to climb up. When I was in his room, I was soaking wet. "Why are you here?" he asked, softly. We weren't supposed to meet on weekdays. In his dark shorts, no shirt on. I looked down at the floor. "I-I missed you. I couldn't stay away." I muttered

He sighed. sounding irritated. He walked up to me. "You know you can't be here. If they find out-" he started to say. "_Fuck_ them." I snapped. I didn't want to hear any more excuses. "If they can't accept our love, they need to deal with it. I can't stop loving you, Austin. I need you." I told him. Tears swelled in my eyes. He cupped my cheek. "I know, Allison." He said, in only a whisper. His warm lips went on my icy cold ones. The kiss became more passionate, until there was knocking. "Austin, I heard a noise. Are you alright?" Austin's mom called, worriedly. We parted. "I'm fine, Mother. I tripped, that's all." He lied. I smiled. When we heard the steps of feet disappear quietly, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Come over at eleven, tomorrow. No one will be home, so we will be together." He whispered quietly. I nodded, giving him another kiss. "I love you, Austin." I whispered in his ear. I chuckled. "I love you too, Ally." I said, lovingly. I came out through the window, running back home. Until tomorrow… We will be together again.

**How was it, cheesy? I'm feeling this story, I really am. Review on what you think, and GOODBYE!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaack. So, writing the next chapter, so enjoy! Have a cold, sniffle sniffle. ALLY POV! Oh yea, in this story, Everyone has British accents because I like British private schools xD**

Yesterday was great. I spent the night at his place, and my dad barely noticed. It was Sunday, and I was bored. I grabbed my new cell phone, calling my friend Trishia, Trish for short. "Hello?" I heard. I grinned. "Hey, Trish! What's up?" I asked. I heard mumbling and whispers. "Oh, um nothing." She said, unconvincingly. I frowned. "What's going on over there?" I asked, concerned. Then I heard a voice. "Babe, have you seen my pants?" My jaw dropped. "TRISH WHO IS THAT?" I screamed. "I-it's nobody. Hey I'll call you back. Bye!" she said, quickly. She dropped the phone. It was nine p.m, and there was nothing to do! _I wonder what Austin is doing… _I thought. I dialed his phone number. "Hey, Austin." I greeted cheerfully. He chuckled. "Hey, Ally. What are you doing?" he asked. My heart melted at the sound of his voice. "Nothing, really. I miss-"I started to say, until my door swung open. I turned off my phone. "H-hello, Father." I said, worriedly, hoping he didn't hear me. He smiled. "Hello Allison. It's time for bed, okay? There's school tomorrow." He reminded. I sighed. 'I remember, Father. Good night." I said. He kissed me on the cheek, and he left. I dialed Austin again. "Sorry, my dad walked in." I apologized. "No worries. Good night, Ally. Love you." He said. I blushed. "Love you too, Austin." I whispered, so my dad wouldn't hear. I dropped the phone, turning off the light. Tomorrow, I would see him again.  
…

**Austin POV **

My eyes flew open. It was 6:30. I quickly jumped out of bed. The private bus is coming in thirty minutes. After brushing my teeth, my family was already downstairs, eating breakfast. Oatmeal, frye toast, and pancakes. My favorite. "Morning Mother, morning Father." I greeted. I sat down, eating my breakfast. "Everything alright, son?" my dad asked, concerned. I nodded. "Those pesky Dawsons aren't buggin ya, are they?" he joked. I felt anger boil inside of me. How dare he call _my_ Ally pesky? I put my fork down. "You know, the Dawsons never did anything to us." I said, defending Allison's honor. Mom and Dad both froze. "Why are you saying that? Your'e not _friends _with the Dawsons, are you?" Mother asked, angrily. _Shit. _"N-no! I just d-don't know what makes them so bad, that's all! Why would I be friends with that bratty girl, Ally?" I stuttered, anxiously. _I love her, why can't you two accept that? _I wanted to scream at them. But I kept my mouth shut. Father sighed. "You see, my boy, the Dawsons come from a long line of _prostitutes. _Your aunt, Aunt Penny, betrayed us Moons and married Lester, Allison's father. Penny took _everything from us._Every penny, every house, anything she could get a hold of. Now you remember and you remember good, little boy. _Stay away from the Dawsons._" He warned. I nodded, my heart sinking to my feet. I heard the bus. I cleaned up and dashed though the door, without saying goodbye. This was gonna be a _long _day.

**Sorry I haven't been on. I'm a horrible person. I'm so caught up in school, and sleeping all day that I forgot. I'm SOOOO lazy. Anyway, I'm back and trying to finish up some stories. BYEEE! P.s REVIEW.**


End file.
